1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to a memory device and method of programming same.
2. Information
Programming resistive nonvolatile memories may involve relatively large amounts of electrical power. For example, phase change memory (PCM) may operate based, at least in part, on behavior and properties of one or more particular phase change materials that may be selected by resistive heating. PCM materials may comprise chalcogenide alloy and/or germanium antimony telluride (GST), just to name a few examples. Crystalline and amorphous states of such materials may have different electrical resistivities, thus presenting a basis by which information may be stored. A PCM material may transition among amorphous and crystalline states by applying a bias signal to a memory cell. Such a bias signal may comprise electrical current sufficient to allow a phase transition by heating PCM material. Providing or maintaining such a sufficient and/or stable amount of electrical current during programming a memory device may present challenges.